


Challenges (of a ruined life)

by Malvies_toxicaria



Series: Challenges [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper is a Good Friend, Evie's away, Mal's lost and confused as usual, Toni's just tired, here we go yall, this situation's gonna be tough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvies_toxicaria/pseuds/Malvies_toxicaria
Summary: Evie has left for a week, taking the biggest opportunity she's ever gotten to promote her fashion line, leaving an unstable Mal home alone. Mal has overall made peace with the fact that Evie would be gone for seven whole days, but tonight she wished she had never left.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Series: Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702162
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will overall be part of a bigger series but thought I'd just tease a little bit for now.

That night she did not dream; Mal only woke. Drenched in a cold sweat she sat up, a sudden, sharp pain sliced her insides from her lower half. She froze, her mind dead in thoughts. This can't be good, any night Mal slept without a dream was no doubt a bad omen. Bearing through scissoring pain she carefully lifted the sheets.

The bed felt unsettlingly empty while Evie was away. Mal wanted to beg her to stay; plead for her not to leave her pregnant girlfriend behind to fend for herself. What little there was of Mal's morality had prevented her from doing so. Fashion was everything to Evie and getting to design and debut a gown for Regina to wear at Stroybrooke's premiere event was the opportunity of a lifetime. Representatives from numerous realms were attending, so no doubt it would also be great publicity for her business. As sad as Mal was, she knew certain sacrifices had to be made. Betty and Toni attempted plenty of soothsaying and reassuring, with Mal's hormones being all over the place, that Evie would only be gone for a week. A week felt like an eternity to her, especially now.

Mal's current eternity was frozen in time. The sheets were wet, drenched even. This was puzzling, she was only three months into her pregnancy. Peeling back the layers, she was ambushed by a strong smell she knew unfortunately all too well. An overpowering scent of iron made her eyes water. Blood. And by the sheer intensity of the smell, there was a lot of it. Racing at unbelievable speeds her mind shut down and she did only what was instinctive. Mal's trembling hand reached to the side table and grabbed her phone. Her hands were shaking like mad, barely being able to bring up Betty's contact. Clutching her abdomen, she placed the phone against her cheek, completely unaware of her flooding tears.

The untouched screen of the cell was ice against her hot face. Through the repeating rings, Mal slowly moved from her statued position and started to hobble to the bathroom, leaving bits of bloody footprints in her wake. The pain flooding her abdomen was so intense that she almost didn't realize Betty had picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?" Betty's voice was groggy.

"Betty-"Mal gasped, a wave of sudden dizziness and nausea began to overtake her body.

"I-I need you and Toni to get over here…" Another sharp gasp.

"Like, right now. It's an emergency." In addition, faint sobs could be heard echoing through the line.

"Mal? Mal wha-"That was all Betty could manage before the call went dead.  
__________________________________________________________________________

"Betty" Toni whined. "What the hell is going on? Do you even know what time it is?!"

Obviously, she was grouchy; having to be woken up in the dead of night only to trudge over in the dark, in her pajamas, to climb endless stairs to reach Mal and Evie's studio apartment. Betty huffed.

"I told you, something isn't right. Mal called out of nowhere completely freaked."

Betty was tired as well, grasping the railing for support but fumbling over every few steps. Finally, they ascended to the top. Betty took a moment to regain her breath, then began to move her hands against the walls; sleepily feeling for the panel that hid the spare key. Her fingers felt the twitch of a loose tile. She pressed firmly and it slid like a revolving door, giving access to the spare apartment key.

The key slid easily into the door, granting them their entry. The place was dark but oddly warm; Mal's reptilian side must have urged her to turn the heat up while Evie was away. Faint speckles of light emerged from down around the corner, leading to Mal and Evie's master bedroom. The apartment was large and lofty, not to mention a maze during the night. Since trying to locate a light switch proved to be futile, the duo was guided by the ever-growing light.

Entering the bedroom, they could make nothing out of the ordinary, apart from ruffled sheets from where Mal once was. The bedroom did have a large window, but it was shrouded by dark curtains. Mal very much prefers dark spaces, and this once was certainly obscuring their vision. Beyond the large bed and to the right was the bathroom, the only space emitting light.

"Mal?" Betty called.

No reply. The two began to make their way toward the bathroom. Betty was halted when a firm, but sudden grasp took hold of her arm.

"Betty…."

Toni paused their route, she motioned to the floor. Being dimly lit by the overcast of the oncoming light, the wooden floor revealed bits and pieces of bloody prints staining the hue.

"Oh my god."

Concern swiftly evolved into panic as the two girls exchanged glances. They wasted no time in getting to the bathroom. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the sudden light, but the resulting scene was something of a nightmare.

There, against the wall, Mal sat. Blood was spread thin on the floor, but it was everywhere. The smell of iron was prominent. Mal gasped and threw her head back with painful sobs. Her lower half was sparingly covered with a towel, but the pool of blood seeping from underneath was impossible to ignore.

"Oh god." Betty was at Mal's side in a flash, trying to avoid getting her own feet bloodied. Toni followed as Mal's sobs grew.

"Mal, what the hell happened?" Betty panicked.

Through short breaths, Mal opened her mouth to speak, but no words followed. Her mind was scrambled into mush and was being numbed by the pain and certain panic of the situation. While Mal could only clutch her abdomen, Betty knew there was no time to wait for a response that would never come. She looked up at Toni, also glazed in a panic.

"We need to get her to the hospital. Now."

Mal's head immediately jerked up; her face was red and tear-stained, and her purple hair a mess with sweat. Her eyes widened and she vigorously shook her head. Indicating she was insistent on going nowhere. Suddenly she latched onto Betty as another intense shock wave of slicing pain seared her abdomen. Mal's forehead fell, almost lifelessly, onto the edge of Betty's shoulder. She flinched as Mal's nails dug into her skin.

Not wanting to wait around, Toni paced to the sink and grabbed a nearby washcloth; not caring if she ended up bloodied. She ran it under cool water, then returned to Mal. Toni knelt close to her; she now had the back of her head pressed firmly against the wall.

"Mal, look at you. We can't just keep sitting here, you need help."

She dabbed the washcloth evenly around Mal's face. The cooling touch quickly morphed into warmth after being placed. However, the frigid sensation of the compress seemed to have helped. The tension in Mal's face eased and she spoke in short gasps.

"No- I-I know what's happening… I want to stay here."

There was a moment of pause. Mal closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, while Betty and Toni had a silent conversation with the sadness in their eyes. Betty took a shaky breath.

"okay. Can you stand? You have to at least get to the couch." Assuming the bed was already a bloodbath.

The pain seemed to have lessened and the seeping of blood came to a standstill. Mal faintly nodded her head.

"I think so."

She held tightly to Betty as they stood, Toni aided her other side for support. The change was intense, for Mal immediately faltered; feeling faint from just the sheer amount of blood loss. Betty and Toni both jumped, aiding Mal not to lose consciousness. Once they were grounded, Mal relied completely on Betty for support. Toni managed a quick sigh.

"You get her cleaned up and changed. I'll work in here."

Betty responded with a quick nod and headed back into the bedroom with Mal. Toni turned to see what Mal had left in her wake. The tile floor was a sea of red, littered with clots; one bigger than the rest. The sight was indeed gruesome, but all Toni felt was a tight grip on her heart and her chest get heavy. The air turned thick with woe. There was no doubt in her mind that what they just witnessed was an unfortunate miscarriage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Gosh, I've been bouncing around a lot of stories lately! So I've gotten a couple of people asking for more on this particular story, originally I had planned for it to be a part of my complications series, but now I think it serves better by itself. It does, however, take place in the complications universe. I know you all want to know Evie's reaction, and don't worry! It's on its way, but I think this story needed some good exposition into how my girls got where they are. Enjoy!

**_Three and a half months ago_ **

Living in Hyperion Heights was certainly new, and truthfully, Mal  _ much _ preferred it over Auradon. The city neighborhood, with its own atmosphere of grit and charm, was perfect. No princes, no princesses, and certainly no one forcing her into an unrealistic image of herself. Here, she can be just as raw, rugged, and rough around the edges as she wants to be. Especially with Evie right there with her. It took a bit of searching, but thanks to Ivy, Betty, and Robin, she and Evie had moved into a very spacious loft apartment, right above a small store for Evie to kickstart her fashion career. Her life certainly is a curious aspect, considering this is now her third opportunity for a better one; but this time feels right. Right, where she was meant to be. 

Lazily, Mal dragged herself into the open kitchen. Her eyes were still tired and she could feel her hair needs a good brushing, but she had to get up at some point. The smell of fresh coffee filled the air, but not the usual french vanilla that Evie makes; with her always being the first to wake. This smelled more...bitter.  _ Mocha _ . Mal’s favorite. Shuffling to pour herself as much coffee that she seemingly deems appropriate, Mal notices Evie sitting on the couch; usually, she’s always in her studio as soon as she leaves the bed, fully engrossed in the day’s design and tailoring work. Now, Mal  _ knew _ what was coming. Evie only poked her weak spots when she really wants something. As Mal, with her large cup of coffee in hand, went to sit next to her girlfriend, she mentally put on her war paint; readying herself for another battle she could feel on the horizon. 

“Hey babe,” Mal sat and pecked Evie on her cheek, giving her a kiss good morning; or good afternoon. 

Evie was flipping through her latest shipment of fabric catalogs, she had already gone through two very thick books, paper markers of just about every color sticking out of  _ many _ bookmarked pages. She was halfway through the pastel section of her third catalog when she caught Mal out of the corner of her eye and felt her soft lips upon her cheek. She shifted her body to face Mal, bringing her legs up and tucking them underneath. She smiled and was about to return a similar greeting, but Mal and her smart ass beat her to it.

“Are we really going to start the day like this,  _ again _ ?” Mal painted a small tint of a smirk on her lips as she sipped her coffee. Evie’s smile dropped to a pout, she opened her mouth to speak, but Mal, again, was quicker on the draw. “Evie I love you, and I  _ know  _ you. I know your tactics. Nice touch with the coffee by the way.”

“Mal…”

“My answer still stands, Evie.” Mal leaned to set her mug down on the table in favor of taking Evie’s hands and snuggling up close to her, guiding her girlfriend’s head of blue to rest on her shoulder.

Evie sighed, but she wasn’t ready to put up the white flag just yet. She still had at least one good argument left in her. “Mal, please. Just think, I mean, look at where we are. This is by far the happiest and most stable our lives have  _ ever _ been. We have friends, family, I even have a business that we are literally living on top of. We can take this next step. I even told you I’d do all the heavy lifting.” Evie paused, Mal was holding her tight but she managed to squirm away to look her in those intense eyes; facing the monster of a final rejection head-on. She placed a gentle hand to cup Mal’s cheek. “We’re ready.”

These conversations tended to be long, usually ending in an argument; and there were indeed plenty that left Mal sleeping on the couch. But today, it was somehow different. Looking into Evie’s big brown eyes, being pulled in by their warmth; she could tell this was something Evie  _ really  _ wanted. She felt her war paint streaking off and her skillfully crafted barricade caving in. Mal stares for a moment, then leans in and captures Evie in a soft, sensual kiss. “Okay”

Evie just stared, looking like a deer in the headlights. It took a minute for it to register. But she had to make sure she heard what she thought she did. “What? D-did-”

“I said” Mal gently pressed her forehead to Evie’s, pulling her close. Finally giving it her all to give in. “Okay”

The next thing she knew, Evie had tackled her back to the cushions of the couch, laying right on top, kissing the living daylights out of Mal. Mal broke for air, having had most of it knocked out of her, and looked up to see the living embodiment of sunshine smiling at her. Evie then widened her eyes.

“Oh my god, I have to call my mom. Tell her to get stuff ready for us for tomorrow.”

Mal then widened her own eyes, “T-tomorrow?”

But Evie was already long gone, she easily slid off of Mal, kissing her one last time for good measure. Her steps were giddy as she stumbled for her phone to call Regina; and Mal was left, on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks.

“What did I just do?”

*******

Evie spent the rest of that day reveling in her joyous victory. She was running around the apartment going from the couch to her studio, to  _ Mal’s _ studio and the kitchen. Constantly, she was browsing websites, texting her mom, and inciting non-stop conversation with Mal pertaining to anything and  _ everything _ about the baby. Mal, on the other hand, was very uneasy about the whole thing. It’s not that she didn’t like kids, they weren’t her  _ favorite _ , but still, she and Evie were the offspring of notorious villains. Bad was in their blood, no matter how hard they tried to mask it. But Mal knew Evie was something special. Despite what they’ve been through, what  _ she’s  _ been through and her family’s tainted past, Evie still is the epitome of an angel; never once having committed a malicious act, something Mal is definitely akin to.

She knows Evie is more than capable of raising a child, she’s gentle, caring, and lovingly committed. Quality mother material. But Mal, even with all of her good and healthy life changes, knows she still has evil within her. A certain darkness that was never snuffed. On top of that, her personality hadn’t won her any awards either. Mal is very aware that she can be irresponsible, moody (with quite a temper), snarky, and of course, she’d run into trouble on a regular basis. Adding all that up in her head, concluded she was anything but parent material. Not to mention her inherited ability to morph into a sizeable, lethal dragon when her emotions got out of control. With such unqualifying factors, Mal often thought how could she, of all people, be a mother. It was obvious that Evie could see something in her that Mal couldn’t. 

Evie had been constantly pestering and pleading Mal for months, probably knowing it was only a matter of time before she gave in. Poor Mal had tried desperately to stand her ground, resisting every trap set by Evie’s charms, smarts, and her big puppy dog eyes. But Evie did always get her way; and truthfully, it was her overall constant chatter of her being the one to carry their child for nine months over Mal that had swayed Mal’s sturdy disposition. And she knew it’s going to be a huge life change nonetheless.

****

The next morning had approached all too soon. Mal shifted under the sheets, laying on her side to snuggle up close next to Evie, eager to feel her gentle warmth. She reached her arm over to grab Evie by her waist and pull her in. Except she wasn’t there. Mal continued to feel around, searching for her cuddly girlfriend, but she felt nothing but the silk sheets beneath her palm. Mal whined and buried her face into her pillow, muffling the following growl so Evie wouldn’t hear. Not even given the chance to drift back into sleep, Mal felt the back of her messy bed head being assaulted with pillows.

“Mal!” She could already hear that excited squeak in her voice that Evie gets when she’s excited. “Get up! I told my mother we’d meet her around 2:30!” 

Mal growled again, this time keeping it restrained more in her throat. 2:30? Had they really slept in that long? That wasn’t like Evie to sleep so late unless they had an eventful night before; which apparently they did, seeing as Mal’s mind and body were both flooding back with memories. Still, she did not move from her spot, trying to instill one last moment of peace.

“Mal!!” Another hurricane of pillows flew to her head; Evie even chucked her hairbrush in there for good measure. Apparently she had pretty damn good aim.

“Ow!” Mal snapped up, rubbing the back of her head where the brush knocked her clean on the rear of her skull. “Alright! I’m getting up!” 

Lazily, she slid from the safety of her sheets, catching a glimpse of Evie as she scurried around their bedroom, trying to get herself in order. Mal just threw on her casual leathers and fixed her unruly hair, being careful around the no doubt bruise forming against her skull. She knew Evie wouldn’t let her fix any coffee, due to them being apparently short on time; so Mal just plopped herself back on their unmade bed and waited. Unfortunately for everyone, Mal without her caffeine is an evil no realm had yet to face. It had only been presumably ten minutes before Evie was ready, and Mal was already nodding off back to sleep; but before she could reenter the slumber she was longing for, she felt a hard yank on her arm pulling her back into reality and through a portal.

Traveling between realms was a bit easier now, with portals becoming more accessible. Although, Storybrooke wasn’t really another realm per se, so it took much less effort to travel between there and the heights. Being pulled through that ring of sparks whilst half asleep, Mal fully awoke to find her and Evie standing in the Storybrooke cemetery. It was the middle of the afternoon, and yet it was as dark as if it were late evening. Somehow there always seemed to be a low fog and a looming crow everywhere you turn.

“Yeah, Evie, this place  _ screams _ happy babies and sunshine.” 

Evie rolled her eyes and laced her fingers with Mal’s; she could already feel how tense she was from her grip, and her green eyes would unconsciously flash with nerves. Maybe she  _ should _ have given Mal some sort of java or highly caffeinated tea to ease her nerves. Not that Evie really understands how that works, usually caffeine has the opposite effect. “C’mon, you know this is where my mother’s vault is. Don’t be a scaredy dragon.”

Mal snorted in resentment; hand in hand, they made their way past tombstones and crypts to where Regina’s family mausoleum stood; despite the dark and gloomy atmosphere, Evie couldn’t contain her giddy steps and giggles, and the smile she wore was like a beacon of angelic light. Descending the steps with Mal in tow, Evie followed the path to a secluded chamber where her mother was waiting. 

“This totally looks like something out of Freddy Kruger.” Mal had been eyeing the various animal talismans and different sized jars and vials as they ventured on. Even seeing a skull or two, not that it bothered her.

Evie this time decided to ignore Mal’s grouchy quip as she saw the figures of her mother and her aunt come into view. She abandoned Mal’s grip and threw herself into Regina’s arms. 

“Mommy!”

Regina beamed at the sight of her daughter, the way she held her embrace and looked at Evie emanated pride. She released her daughter so she could greet her aunt. Quickly she glanced into the small pot she had next to her; seeing to that what she had brewing was near completion. Turning back to Evie, she gently took her hands.

“Are you ready?”

Evie smiled and released her mother’s hold so she could return to a very uncomfortable Mal, placing a kiss on her paler than usual cheek and soothingly rubbing her arm. “We are.”

“Darling, are you sure? Your girlfriend there is looking white as a ghost.” Zelena said, brushing her auburn hair behind her shoulders.

Mal widened her eyes at being noticed, and Evie saw that even they had lost some of that vivid color that she wore so powerfully. Mal swallowed the lump in her throat. “Sh-she’s okay-I’m okay, I mean.” Mal fumbled over her words, not seeming to remember how to construct a decent sentence.

Evie turned to fully face Mal, blocking the sight of Regina and Zelena, so they could only focus on each other. “Hey,” Evie cooed, gentle as a dove, “Mal, it’s okay. You’re gonna be okay. _ We’re _ gonna be okay.” She placed a gentle touch under Mal’s chin and Evie could feel the chill in her girlfriend’s body had dropped; a little too low to be normal. 

Mal just stared. Stared into those starry, passionate brown eyes. Slowly, she was finding her strength, latching on to that stone solid will of Evie’s that kept them both standing. Again, she swallowed and took a shaky breath. “Okay.”

“There’s my strong Mal.” Evie kissed her slow and lovingly, holding the smaller girl in her arms as she faced her mother again. “We’re ready, mom.”

*****

Regina and Zelena each guided one of the girls to a spot where they could lay down and get comfortable. While the fertility spell is simple and safe, the actions would cause both to remain unconscious during the ritual. Zelena remained by Evie, awaiting the next step as Regina took a small fire in her hands and lit the simmering brew. With the liquid burning, a new aroma began to fill the chamber. It was subtle, yet soothing; smelling of apple and pomegranate and even a slight floral undertone. Water lily perhaps. 

Evie breathed in deeply, letting the scent stimulate her senses as she lay relaxed on her back.

Regina guided herself back to Mal, who she was glad to see was also seeming to enjoy the scent. The most powerful of Storybrooke’s magic was harbored in Regina’s vault, ensuring it a good location for the spell; truthfully, it was a simple transfer of life force. Regina and Zelena would each separate a piece of each girl, a spiritual energy; taking a piece of one and integrating it into the other. The process was much easier to be performed with the addition of specific aromatherapy.

“Okay, now both of you relax, close your eyes and focus on your senses,” Regina instructed. With the easy scent filling the air, both girls felt their tension ease and their muscles relax. Regina hovered her hand gracefully over Mal, pausing at her waist. Easily, she seemed to be pulling at the air, feeling a bit of resistance as a glowing hue left Mal’s body, manifesting itself into a small lavender orb of light. Mal’s body arched in the slightest and a small gasp escaped her lips before her head fell limp to the side, entering a state of unconsciousness. Keeping the energy steady, Regina looked to her sister, silently instructing her to repeat the process for Evie. 

Zelena’s movements were identical, ghosting her hand above Evie, stopping at her waist. Since Evie was the one who wanted to carry the child, a larger and more definitive component had to be taken from her body so it could be properly fertilized, then placed back within. Zelena was about to repeat the next step of her sister’s process, but something felt off. She furrowed her brows, trying to reach within her magic to extract what was needed from Evie; but it wasn’t working. There was nothing to take, and if there was, it couldn’t be taken.

“Regina..” Zelena’s voice faltered as her hand was beginning to shake. “Regina, something’s wrong.” She removed her hand away from Evie, who still remained awake, and was starting to feel frightened. Zelena let out a heavy breath, she had been pushing a little too hard on her magic and needed a moment to rest. 

Evie sat up, a puzzled look on her face as she saw Zelena regaining her breath. She looked to her mother. Regina gently lowered the lavender light down, easing it and pouring it like a liquid until all of it dripped back into Mal. A sudden breath came from Mal as the last luminescent drop sank into her body. Regina stepped over to her sister and she saw that look. That glaze of pity that coated her eyes.

“Is-is it over? Ammi amom yet?” Mal mumbled and slurred her words as she groggily sat up rubbing her head. That bruise back there was not meant for this cruel sorcery.

“Mom?” Evie barely squeaked, something tells her that there is a reason why her vision was suddenly starting to cloud with tears.

Regina came to kneel in front of her daughter, taking both of her hands. “Evie” she began; the words she was about to say did not have an easy time finding their way from her throat. “Honey, there is a… deficiency in your body.” Regina swallowed and forced herself to look at her daughter, the sight before her shattering her heart and her resolve. “It’s not possible for you to get pregnant.”

Evie’s expression twisted into one of heartwrenching sadness. She shook her head, waves of her blue hair marring her sight in addition to the streaming of hot tears. “N-no. That- I can’t-we” Her teary eyes glanced over to Mal just then. Mal who had overcome her self doubt, to be there by Evie’s side. To finally support her in wanting a baby. All for nothing.

*****

Mal had a bit of a struggle bringing her senses back into full working order, but her hearing seemed to have timed itself perfectly to have her catch Regina inform Evie that she is infertile. The room that was spinning seemed to have come to a crashing halt. Mal couldn’t believe it. With those words, Evie’s world had just crashed and burned in a violent flame. In the split of a second Mal was by Evie’s side, and that head of blue fell sobbing into her chest as Evie physically and mentally broke down in her arms. Mal held her tight, trying to ease Evie’s hurt as she rubbed her arms and kissed her hair.

In all honesty, Mal wanted to feel relieved. To be happy she didn’t have to carry the weight and the burden of being a parent. But, seeing Evie like this, the only thing she felt was guilt. She had been so deadset against having a baby that the universe apparently seemed to make it so. For months Evie had been talking about and  _ begging  _ for this.

“Evie,” Mal gently called through Evie’s wrenching sobs. “Evie, look at me.” Gently, she guided Evie’s face up to look at her. Evie’s cheeks were splotchy and red, stains of streaming tears marked their wake; her breathing was short and rigid, trying to hold back her cries. She had come so close, only to be cruelly torn away. Mal felt her heart ache seeing this display; Evie is the love of her life, it tore Mal to pieces to see her like this. To see her so broken. She couldn’t bear it. She would do anything for Evie. “I’m going to fix this, okay?” including making a rash, impromptu decision she would most certainly regret later. She looked to Regina, her eyes flashing a pale green. “I’ll do it. I’ll carry the baby.”

The chamber fell silent; everyone, especially Evie, was at a complete loss for words.

“Mal, no-” Evie sniffed. She knew this was something Mal  _ dreaded _ ; she knew the only reason Mal even agreed in the first place was that she was going to suffer the symptoms and implications of pregnancy. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

Mal leaned into Evie, placing a kiss of undying love upon her lips. “Then it’s a good thing you won’t have to.” 

Evie parted her lips to speak but Mal had already risen, placing another kiss on Evie’s hair, and laid back down on the other side of the room. Evie looked to her mom and Zelena, who both simply smiled. They all silently agreed that Mal is something extraordinary; Evie had truly found herself the greatest and truest love. 

Regina lit another flame to restart the aromatherapy, plunging the room into a calm atmosphere as the process started once again.

******************

It took only a few days and Mal was soon enough hit with the symptoms she knew were coming. One minute she was sleeping peacefully, snuggled up close and comfortably into Evie; her icy skin buried in the warmth of Evie’s neck. Next thing she knew, Mal was sprinting to the bathroom, just barely making it before the morning sickness completely got the better of her. She can’t even remember the last time she was sick; her reptilian trait provides a pretty good immune system. However, she was sure it was nothing like this, it took a good full few minutes before her stomach was completely empty and she could fully stop vomiting. Evie had, of course, rushed to her side; soothingly rubbing Mal’s back and keeping her indigo locks out from her face.

Mal sat back in a huff, the cool tile of the floor felt nice against her now burning skin. She took a moment to catch her breath, leaning her head back against the wall, hoping the worst was over for now. 

Evie gently ran her fingers through Mal’s mess of purple hair, easily stroking out the tangles and knots. She clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. “Oh, my poor baby” she quipped.

She hugged Mal’s shoulders and lovingly kissed her hair. 

Still feeling a bit nauseous, Mal uttered a small chuckle between her labored breaths and rolled her head to the side. “I think it’s safe to say your mom’s spell worked.”

A smile graced Evie’s face, everything about that softness makes Mal just melt. Going through her version of pure hell was all fully worth it, just for Evie. Mal let herself fall into Evie’s lap, curling into herself and replacing the cold of the tile for Evie’s soft warmth.

Evie stroked Mal’s hair a few times and gently rubbed her back. “You want to go back to bed?”

Fully exhausted already, Mal nodded with a whiny “mhm” and her eyes heavily shut. Evie aided her to her feet and they maneuvered back to the bed. Mal had no problem easing back into the sheets, the silk felt so soft and welcoming. She felt movement as Evie climbed right back in with her, she swore to be with Mal every step of the way.

Smoothly, Evie slid her arms around Mal and pulled her close. She felt chills poke at her skin; Mal’s skin was always cold, but soft, like freshly fallen snow. The ice from her lover’s touch sent goosebumps throughout Evie’s body. She nestled her nose upon Mal’s silky hair, breathing in her scent; pomegranate. 

Their bodies were pressed together, Evie hugging her tight as if she were to never let go. Mal loved when Evie would hold her in positions like this, it was the only time she allowed herself to feel completely vulnerable. Mal buried back into the sheets and held Evie’s hands that were so graciously wrapped around her small body, one being placed right on her stomach.

This was her haven. When she laid with Evie and snuggled into her tenderness, all troubles and strife would dissipate from Mal’s mind and body. All that remained was the warm essence of true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, comments are always helpful for a writer!  
> Feel free to say hi on my Tumblr and Twitter accounts!
> 
> https://twitter.com/crazycrazy_baby 
> 
> https://annoyingmeviestan.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! Well, here it is! The final chapter everyone has been waiting for. I tried guys, I really did and I hope I didn't disappoint. so, without further delay, please enjoy.

**_Present Day_ **

Night bled into morning. Soft hues of gentle yellows, oranges, and blues painted their way through the studio window. Toni sat in Evie’s studio, shuffling through swatches of various fabrics and admiring the many pages of designs that were scattered and pinned all throughout the space. For someone so into blue, every drawing seemed to have a slash of purple. Toni ghosted her fingertips gently across Evie’s desk, searching for something to occupy her mind. Neither she nor Betty had gotten the luxury of returning to sleep last night, between having to help Mal through her miscarriage until her pain had ceased and cleaning the blood-soaked floor and sheets, the hours seemed to have just flown by in one sweeping motion.

As Toni walked around the studio she admired the prototypes of Evie’s clothing, taking a particular interest in her new leather line. Bold and flashy; daring yet graceful. Just like Mal and Evie. Toni felt her chest tighten as her heart sank, she knows how badly her friend wants this baby, she knows of the challenges Evie had to face to get there, and she knows there is not going to be any easy way to break the news. Thoughts buzzed loudly in her head until they were interrupted by blonde walking through the doorway. Toni looked up and gathered her pink-hued hair over to one shoulder.

“Hey,” Betty quietly stepped over to Toni. Mal and Evie’s apartment was spacious and open with barely any doors; sounds tended to echo. 

“Hey,” Toni folded her arms across her chest, willing her heart to keep a steady pace, “Is she asleep?” She let her eyes glance over Betty’s shoulder. In the distance she could see a large bundle of blankets huddled on the couch, Mal must be curled into herself as she saw only a head of violet above the rise and fall of the blankets.

“Yeah,” Betty sighed as she sat on the edge of a cushioned stool. “I just hope she can actually get some rest this time.” 

She had tried to help Mal ease back into sleep throughout the night, but the impending task was never fully accomplished. The poor girl was trembling and crying all night, Mal just couldn’t bring herself to calm down. Her body was still hurting, adjusting to the sudden change, and her mind was flooded, thoughts about Evie, herself, and what to do, swam in her head and rammed against her skull. Betty sat with Mal, whispering reassurances and trying to relax her into the sleep her body was pleading for. She did nod off once or twice, and Betty thought she was in the clear; only to be rushing back to Mal jerking awake with screaming tears minutes after.

Betty sighed and gripped the edge of the stool, feeling the same pitying ache as Toni. “I don’t know what we’re going to do. We can’t leave her here, she definitely can’t be alone while Evie’s gone.” She glanced back to Mal, seeing if she was still asleep. 

“She won’t get home until Sunday” Toni rubbed her tired eyes “We’ll be here for her. For both of them.” With not having the best upbringing herself, Toni very much understands the importance of support; she still retained the abusive memories from the south side, no matter how hard she tried to forget.

Betty straightened her posture and began to pull her blonde locks into her iconic tight ponytail. “Did you manage to get the blood out?”

“Yeah, the floor is clean, and the sheets should be okay, but the mattress has to go.” Her eyes traveled from purple to blonde “It soaked all the way through.”

Betty took a deep shaky breath and forced her tired self to her feet. “Okay, I’ll help you. Mal can’t sleep on the couch forever, and something tells me she is very attached to her bed.”

Toni nodded in agreement before both girls silently made their way out from the studio, crossing the span of the apartment to reach the bedroom. They were halfway through the open kitchen-living area when a sound stopped them dead in their tracks. Both felt their heartbeats grow erratic as the clicking of keys sounded and the doorknob turned. Time seemed to have slowed as the door opened and blue peeked around the corner.

“Oh god” Toni gasped; she sprinted to the door, trying to catch Evie before she came in. But she was too late; lugging her bag in tow, Evie perked her head up. She jumped, not expecting to see anyone this early, and a confused look overtook her features.

“Toni, Betty.” She took a moment to look around and process, “Not that I don’t love to see you, but, um, why are you in my house at five-thirty in the morning?”

Both girls, with their wide eyes, looked to each other for some form of an answer. Both came up empty. Toni parted her lips to speak, but no words could follow, her mind flared with frustration; the universe did  _ not  _ have a very good sense of humor. 

Evie folded her arms and raised her eyebrows, awaiting some sort of explanation.

“Uh- well,- okay, Evie this, uh, is-” Betty fumbled her words, not being able to form a coherent sentence, but something did break the uneasy silence.

“Evie?”

All attention was brought to the small figure on the couch, who somehow with all her blankets and pillows looked even smaller. Mal’s eyes were clouding and her body started to tremble yet again, she was shutting down. The fear of telling Evie, of letting her down, crushing her world, was setting into Mal’s unstable mind. 

“Mal? Babe what’s-” Evie immediately went to go be by Mal’s side, figuring it was just another wave of hormones getting to her. Honestly, she thought Mal would be happy that she came home two days early. But she never reached the destination next to her girlfriend as hands gripped both her wrists, pulling her into her studio. She almost tripped over her heels a few times from the force and pace of being dragged into her own space. 

Betty and Toni blocked the open doorway, sealing Evie away from Mal for the time being. Evie’s red-brown eyes darkened and her confusion evolved to frustration.

“Okay, What the hell is going on?!” she huffed as she drew herself closer, a dangerous twist in her scowl “Why won’t you two let me see my girlfriend?” 

“Evie, what are  _ you _ doing home so early?! You’re not supposed to be back until Sunday!” Betty countered Evie’s question with her own.

Evie knew the avoidance tactic all too well, she lived with Mal of course. She narrowed her eyes, she did  _ not _ have time for this. Her girlfriend needs her. “I finished the dress earlier than planned and decided to come back home to be with my pregnant girlfriend instead of staying in Storybrooke for another two days.” Her words were laced with fury and certainly had a nasty bite. “Now,” she sauntered dangerously close to the nervous duo; Evie may be soft and sweet, but her once standing as a villain was quite well earned. She was downright terrifying when she wants to be. “What did you two snakes do to Mal.” 

Betty swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling incredibly small under the pressure of Evie’s glare. Toni fidgeted with her nails and was the braver of the two to speak up.

“E-Evie, you don’t understand-”

“Understand what?!” 

This was quickly spiraling out of control, Evie had to find out sooner or later and Betty and Toni both agreed it was best she hear it from Mal. Without another spoken word, they parted their barricade, opening a pathway for Evie to reach Mal.

Evie eyed her two friends as she fled past them to the couch where Mal awaited, noticing the two seemed to stay lingering in the doorway. Something was definitely not right. Mal sat upright on the couch, hunched over, she dug her heels into the floor and had her fingers tightly threaded in her purple hair, pulling intensely at her roots. Her breathing was fast and unsteady, not being able to muffle or control her broken sobs. Evie placed a gentle touch on Mal’s back as she kneeled down to the floor, looking up at Mal, tears falling from her cheeks like raindrops.

“Mal…, Mal it’s okay. I’m here. What happened?”

Even with Evie’s inviting warmth and gentle coos, Mal couldn’t bring herself to look into her eyes. Her body and mind were exhausted, yet both could not stop trembling.

“E-Evie I-” was all she managed to squeak for the moment. Phantom pains haunt her abdomen and she feels herself shatter. 

Evie took both of Mal’s pale, shaking hands within her own. She had seen Mal cry and break down before but never,  _ ever _ , like this. “It’s okay. Baby, it’s okay. You can tell me.” Evie spoke just above a whisper.

Mal held her breath and shut her eyes tight. “I-” One last shaky breath, “I lost the baby, Evie.”

Still on the floor, Evie’s eyes widened in shock. She shook her head, splaying her silky blue hair over her shoulders. There’s no way she heard what she thought she did. “Wh- You-” It felt as if her bones locked in place, but she forced herself to stand.

Mal finally met her eyes with Evie’s looking up through blurry tears as she stood. “Evie, I- I didn’t mean to. I tried, I really did,” Mal was losing herself. Her mind was spinning and her words tumbled out like her erratic breathing. “I’m so sorry. I-I’m…” Her words were left broken.

Evie felt her chest tighten, constricting her lungs. Her stomach dropped, and her heart sank even further. Hot tears of her own burned down her cheeks, and her throat stung like acid. The world she wanted, the future she hoped for, again crashed before her eyes. Still she stood, then she paced. Processing the situation. Her knees felt weaker with every step and all she wanted to do was fall to the floor and cry. To let the pain engulf her body, to dig her nails into the rug and scream. Her breath caught in her throat when her hearing had tuned itself back to reality and she heard Mal. And somehow, it was worse. Mal was shaking, holding her head, burying her nails into her scalp and pulling at her hair. She was closing in upon herself. Another realization hit.

Mal thought this was her fault.

Mal blamed herself for the loss.

Evie turned back to Mal, and in one quick motion, she was beside her on the couch, arms wrapping around her small body and pulling close. 

Mal let herself fall into Evie, her hands grasping the edges of her leather jacket until her knuckles were white. “I’m sorry. Evie, I’m so so sorry.” Mal cried over and over again.

Back in the doorway to the studio, Betty made a step to go comfort the couple, but a firm hand on her shoulder held her back. She looked to Toni, who only silently shook her head. Not now. She knows they have to get through this together first, then they would welcome friends. 

Evie stroked Mal’s hair, placing gentle kisses every now and then. Tears were still flowing, but they had eased for the moment. Evie took a deep breath, looking for her strength, willing it to be present. Even if Mal had lost the baby, her hormones are still through the roof; and Evie knew if she couldn’t calm down, Mal would be putting herself in danger. 

“Mal, look at me,” Evie guided Mal’s head off her shoulder, finally getting a good look, her heart broke even more at what she saw. Mal’s eyes were red and puffy and her pale skin stained with hues of tears. She could see crescent marks embedded in her forehead and scratches along the side of her face. Evie took her thumb and gently caressed Mal’s cheek, wiping away her unyielding tears. “Mal, this is not your fault.”

She started to shake and grabbed Evie’s hand, halting her motions. “It- I tried Evie. I let you down. I ruined everything. Just like I always do.” Her face fell; that is all she ever felt, all Mal knew she would ever be. “A disappointment.”

In addition to her heartbreak, the guilt Evie was feeling was unparalleled. She placed her fingers under Mal’s chin, lifting her gaze. “Listen to me. You are not, nor have you ever been a disappointment. You have never let me down.” Mal twisted her expression to object, but Evie was far from done. “You are the best thing that has  _ ever _ happened to me. You are my world, Mal. I look at you and fall back in love every single day. Yes, I wanted to start a family, and maybe we will someday. But right now, you are all I need. All I will ever want.”

Mal’s sobbing had finally come to a halt. She wanted to cry, happy loving tears, but she simply just didn’t have any left. She opened her mouth to speak, “I-” But she was silenced by Evie placing a finger against her soft lips. Evie gazed into Mal, into her green, watery eyes.

“I love you. And I will  _ always _ love you. No matter what.”

And for the first time in days, Mal smiled. She collapsed into Evie, hugging her tight, soaking in her warmth. “I love you too.” Mal felt her exhaustion take complete control and before long she was drifting into much-needed rest, but not before she choked out a few last words from her raw throat. “I’m sorry.”

Evie felt Mal fall away into sleep on her lap, she pulled the blankets up to keep her icy body warm and just sat and stroked her hair. “It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay.” She took a breath and swore to herself to never leave Mal again. Looking down at the peaceful expression of Mal’s slumber, she sighed.

“It just simply wasn’t meant to be. Because you are all that I will ever need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and being interested in my work! I would love to know what you all think and if you have any prompts or suggestions for some Mevie stories. I love reading your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! feedback is always welcome. Stay tuned for the main series coming up really soon!


End file.
